


A Deathclaw Named Cupid

by Magicandmalice



Series: Rising of the Raiders [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Phasma, Blood, Blow Jobs, Fallout AU, Hux Has No Luck, M/M, Mentions of Krennic, Pining, Some Fluff, Some Soft Kylux, Violence, female oc - Freeform, krb mini bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: When Paladin Hux is sent out into the Commonwealth on a classified mission by the new Elder, the last thing he expects is to come face to face with an irate Alpha Deathclaw and a strange Raider that will change his life forever.





	A Deathclaw Named Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the KRB Mini Bang 2017
> 
> The wonderful art was made by my KRB partner in crime [Keryth](http://keryth-m.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Fanart can also be found [Here](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157748329@N08/shares/Nq476E) and [Here](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157748329@N08/shares/V9TzT3) There are links to the art in the fic as since sadly I am having trouble embedding them properly.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by the very, so very patient, [Scalefeathers](http://Scalefeathers.tumblr.com/)

Paladin Hux strode down one of the many hallways in the underground bunker used as a base of operations for the First Order faction of the Brotherhood of Steel, posture rigid and face carefully devoid of any emotion in reaction to what had just occurred in his meeting with the Elder. He knew those he passed by were curious as to what the meeting had been about, but frankly it was none of their business and there was absolutely no way he would ever let them know how angry he was with that wrinkled old windbag. After all he had done for the current Elder, he was treated like nothing more than a lowly Initiate, and all that Krennic had promised to him was conveniently forgotten now that he had upheld his end of their deal.

There were very few things he hated more than being used and then made a fool of. If only he had the power to remove that senile fool and take his place, things would run so much more smoothly. The Brotherhood of Steel was nothing compared to its former glory, thanks to the current Elder and both his predecessors, and it made Hux almost ill to think of how much had gone and was still going to waste because of them. So focused on acquiring new technology, they had either forgotten or simply didn't care that about the loss of their soldiers, the dwindling stores of supplies. Unnecessary waste was something else Hux abhorred, and the current Elder was the worst of the three.

But orders were orders, and ones directly issued by the Elder were not to be disobeyed or delayed. Angry though he was, Hux had no desire to be punished for disobeying a direct order. He would either return from this or he wouldn't; it was as simple as that, though he was sure he knew which outcome the Elder would prefer. At least he had approved his partner to go with him; Krennic wouldn’t have sent someone so valuable if they wanted his mission to be a complete failure.

Reaching the practice room, Hux paused to take a deep breath and to try to organize his thoughts before entering. Then, moment over, he stepped inside and sought out his friend and partner, grinning despite his foul mood as he caught sight of Phasma just in time to see her knock an Initiate flat on his back. Hux loved watching some of the more overly self confident Initiates underestimate her in the first spar; it was a mistake no one ever made twice.

“How did your pow-wow with the Elder go?” Phasma halted the sparring session as he drew closer. Apparently he was unable to entirely hide his displeasure since Phasma only shook her head and said dryly, “That good, then.”

“We have new orders,” Hux replied, “Be ready to go in two hours and have someone ready enough supplies to last us both a week. It's only the two of us this time.” There really was no good way to go into any detail about the meeting or the orders with so many others present. It would have to wait until they were outside the compound and unable to be overheard.

“Understood, sir.” Phasma said, suddenly all business. That was one of Hux’s favorite things about her: though they had been friends since childhood, she could go from friend to professional in an instant. He never had to worry about her loyalty to him, even over the Brotherhood; she would follow him anywhere, and he had never been more grateful for that than he was at this very moment.

“I will meet you at the entrance in two hours. Finish playing with your Initiate toy.” Hux turned on his heel and headed out. He needed some time to himself before they left, needed to get rid of some of this anger he had built up inside; the last thing he wanted to do was make a mistake because his mind was clouded. No, he needed to take some of the edge off before they left, and there was only one effective way to do so that never failed: target practice on the firing range, followed by a little private time with his right hand and a few fingers on his left. Shooting things always helped soothe his anger, though it usually left him worked up in an entirely different way.

_____________

Two hours’ time found Hux slightly less tense and a bit clearer-headed, but still angry over his mission. Anyone else could have taken it; would have been happy to do it, even. However, Hux knew himself well enough to admit he would be just as angry over that outcome as well. No one else had any business handling this mission, and if he was honest with himself, the Elder had no business assigning it in the first place. Yet here he was . . . 

“Your face is going to freeze like that, you know.”

Hux smirked, Phasma’s voice breaking through his dark thoughts. “Maybe people would leave me alone if it did. I can think of worse things.”

“One of these days you're going to meet someone you actually like,” Phasma said, coming around to face him, “and you will smile and give the rest of us heart failure.” She was ready to go right on time, in full power armor similar to Hux's own; the only difference was his higher rank insignia and the fact that her armor was probably the cleanest and definitely the shiniest out of the entire Brotherhood.

“I like you,” Hux pointed out.

“Nice try. You ready? I want to know what this mission is.” Phasma said, quickly slipping her helmet on and latching it in place. 

“Who's in charge here exactly?” Hux glared, though the lack of heat in his eyes gave away his teasing.

“I am,of course, I just like to let you feel important and hand out the orders.” Phasma grinned.

“How very kind of you. Let's get going then.” Hux slid his helmet on and proceeded to ignore his partner. It was a good thing he liked her or he may have murdered her and left her body for scavengers a long time ago, or at least found a way to slip some dead bloatflies in her bed. 

“Such a killjoy. Fine, lead the way then.” Phasma said, stifling her laughter as she followed Hux out from the protection of their base. 

Both of them felt that jolt of adrenaline that came every time they set foot into the wasteland of the Commonwealth. It always meant something new and exciting would happen: sometimes good, other times terrible, but always interesting. Hux knew it was odd, but he loved field work and getting to come out from behind the Brotherhood's protective doors. Especially recently, ever since this new mess with the Elder had started up. Hux might not be enthused about his current mission, but he was glad to be outside where he didn't have to watch everything he said and did so carefully.

Once they were out of sight of the bunker, Hux felt himself finally start to relax. As dangerous as traveling the Commonwealth was, he swore that at times living with the Brotherhood could be just as bad. Or at least it could be when the Elder hated you and was sending you on possible suicide missions. He still needed to figure out what exactly he was going to do about that.

“So, care to tell me what is really going on? Since when do we go on missions without a Scribe or Knights or any other sort of backup?” Phasma asked as she followed Hux. 

“Elder Krennic has apparently decided that banishment wasn't enough for my father. I have been sent to kill him or make sure he has been killed.” Hux practically whispered as his eyes continued to sweep over the bleak landscape around them. No matter how empty and silent an area seemed, tall withered grass and gnarled trees were excellent cover for hidden Ghouls and Radscorpions. At times they were as effective as the crumbling walls of the various towns, if one was not on constant guard. Besides, focusing on the possible threats around them was ten times better than than dealing with the thoughts in his own head right now. 

Phasma seemed sympathetic, but ultimately unsurprised. They both knew that Elder Krennic was an ass and should never have been allowed to be put into such a position of power. “Hux, I tol--”

“Do not finish that sentence, Phasma,” Hux said sharply, “I know what you’re going to say and I honestly just do not want to hear it right now. My father needed to be removed from power before he led us all to our deaths, and in my desperation to save us I put too much trust in Krennic. I can’t remove him from power the same as I did Brendol, it would call too much attention to me and the role I played in his Exile. Not to mention that I am pretty sure that wrinkled old windbag would be expecting it at this point in time. Honestly I have no doubt that the true purpose of our mission is to keep the two of us away from the base long enough for him to get more of his own men in to replace mine. Krennic is smart and he will be doing everything he can to make it hard for me to try and tear him down,” Hux growled. He didn’t want to hear ‘I told you so’, or any version of it, from Phasma; he didn’t need that on top of everything else. Hearing pity or disappointment from her right now would be a blow he just couldn’t handle. 

“So that’s why he sent me out with you then, with the hope that one or both of us might not return. It would certainly solve some problems without him having to get his hands dirty if we died in this wasteland. Though Krennic would still have to explain why we were out alone and have no sort of back up.” Phasma pointed out, respecting Hux’s wishes for now. No point in making this mission any harder for the two of them than it had to be just to get some small petty satisfaction.

“Krennic is the Elder, and given enough time he will have everyone he needs in his pocket. Besides, this is considered a classified mission and no one will question that,” Hux reminded her. Classified missions we only ever viewed by the highest rank and Hux was certain Krennic would have those positions filled quickly.

Their conversation was brought to a sudden halt as Hux froze in place and held out a hand in front of Phasma: something was ahead of them. Kneeling down, Hux could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as he crept forward as silently as he could in his clunky power armor. 

Phasma followed after Hux, obviously reluctant but not speaking a word of complaint. Hux knew she had never been a fan of the stealth methods that Hux so favored, she was a soldier and she was made to take down her foes in one blow. One of the best and most lethal soldiers he had ever had the fortune of fighting beside, however they could both agree that sometimes sneaking up on one’s enemy and having the element of surprise was rather handy. 

For several moments there was nothing but silence, not even a breeze to rustle the dry grass around them. Then came the sound that made Hux’s bile rise; a low, gravelly moan that could only mean a nest of Ferals lay ahead of them. And there was only one thing to do about it. He quickly checked his weapon and turned his eyes to Phasma, nodding in the direction the sound had come from. She bowed her head in agreement and they resumed their slow creep forward, intending to get as close as they could before opening fire. Despite the protection their armor offered them, there was no point in drawing attention until they had to. They were on limited supplies, after all, so it was essential that this mission go as smoothly as possible if they wanted to make it back.

Carefully taking aim, Hux took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

 

________________

 

“Two weeks.”

“I know.”

“Two goddamn weeks.”

Hux groaned tiredly. “Phasma, let it go already. We knew it wouldn’t be easy to find the bastard and that we might be out here for a while. I would really like to just get back to HQ, clean up and sleep for a week.” 

“Remind me again why I’m your friend?” 

“Because of my winning personality.”

“I think I got the shit end of that deal, then.”

Hux finally snapped. “Phasma, what do you want me to say? I’m sorry, alright! Just please, let's get back to HQ, give our report to that bastard and then you can forget you ever even knew me if you want.” 

This mission had been a shitshow from the start. Despite the mission's success, and finding Brendol’s bullet riddled body, still in his Brotherhood uniform but face almost unrecognizable after the beating he had apparently suffered at the hands of the Super Mutants that had caught him. Everything else that could have gone wrong had, and they still had at least three days left of travel before they would even be close to the safety of HQ. The Ferals had only been the beginning (and Hux could still see their grotesque and rotting forms running at him with hunger and death in those eerie eyes and open mouths). Of everything he had ever come across in his many travels and mission the Ferals bothered him more than anything else and that included the Super Mutants. Nightmares always plagued him after dealing with those things, though it was only the Ferals that he reacted to like this. The Ghouls in Goodneighbor and elsewhere he never had a problem with, which he supposed was odd being a member of the Brotherhood and all.

Since then they had run into three bands of Raiders, a pack of glowing Mole Rats, and more Bloatflies than he had ever seen in his life; it had to be mating season for them or something a thought which sent a whole new kind of horror through hi. Not to mention the five different bands of Super Mutants they had stumbled upon. The last one even included a lovely suicider bastard that had managed to get close enough to Hux to significantly damage his power armor: The left leg and arm-pieces were broken, his chest plate nearly so, and his Fusion Core was practically red-lining. 

Now they were looking for somewhere safe enough to hole up for the night, so they could rest and so Hux could switch out his Fusion Core for a new one. 

“You owe me so many drinks for this,” Phasma grumbled.

Hux ignored her and kept walking, though he was unable to stifle his sigh of relief as a rust-covered shack came into view. Some rest and some food, which they had acquired in Diamond City when their original supplies ran low,, would do wonders for his mood as well as Phasma’s. Well, food that neither of them had to cook would do wonders anyway. With that thought in mind he picked up his pace a bit, though he still made sure to approach with caution. The last thing he wanted was to stumble onto some Raiders; he just didn’t have another firefight in him today. But they were in luck, it would seem, as the shack looked long-abandoned, with grime covering every surface he could see, and empty cans of potato crisps and Instamash were scattered across the dirty floor. A sleeping bag, covered in ash from the cooking fire next to it as well as the same thick layer of grime coating everything else and what appeared to be some glowing mushrooms lay in the corner near a rusted out wall. A few shelves lined the wall across from the bedroll, where sat a few measly pipe pistols and some ammo, surprisingly enough. Only three walls held up the sagging roof; not the best of accommodations, but Hux knew that he and Phasma had stayed in worse places before.

Hux sighed as he removed his helmet and placed it on one of the metal shelves. “I'll take first watch, I need to make a few repairs on my suit before we go any further so now's as good a time as any.” Flipping the release catch, he exited his power armor and stepped down, feeling naked in the cooler air. The skin-tight bodysuits they wore underneath the armor left little to the imagination offered even less protection against an attack. But it couldn't be helped: he needed to get the new Fusion Core in place and repair what he could of the damaged frame. 

Phasma only gave a tired nod before stepping out of her own suit and searching through her pack for a sleeping bag. No matter how tired one was, sleeping in the armor just didn't happen, at least when it came to the two of them. They had tried once, years ago, and the results still made him hurt in places he didn’t know he had, Phasma had fared only slightly better and it had been silently agreed that it would never happen again. 

Ignoring her as she got herself comfortable, Hux dug through their supplies, looking for the spare Fusion Cores, and smiled as he found the sealed case that held them. But he felt his face fall and dread dig it’s sharp claws into his chest as he opened the case to the worst sight imaginable: three Fusion Cores, formerly pristine and fully charged, now cracked and leaking insulation fluid, their energy cores exposed and depleted. Useless.

Carefully closing and setting the box aside so as not to alert Phasma, Hux grabbed some water instead and walked out to one of the dilapidated folding chairs in the grass.

“Hux?”

“Just need a breather, I will get on the armor in a bit. Get some rest while you can.” Hux said, careful to keep the panic and despair out of his voice. No need to worry Phasma yet; it would be best to let her sleep without worry for a few hours. That way at least one of them would be alert and ready come morning, when they had to figure out what to do. Phasma watched him a few moments longer before relaxing back once more and closing her eyes. 

Once Hux knew Phasma was out for the next several hours he leaned forward and buried his fingers in his hair as he held his head. Without a Fusion Core he was royally fucked, there was no way his suit had enough juice to make it the rest of the way back to HQ, but he couldn't leave his armor out here either. It was to valuable to leave, and risk it being stolen before he could return. The last thing he needed was Krennic breathing down his neck about lost power armor on top of everything else. He needed get back to HQ, give his report and then sit down and figure out a way to get Krennic removed from his position as Elder and get himself in it. Krennic would lead them into the ground if he remained where he was and Hux couldn’t let that happen. Krennic had shown himself to be just as bad as Brendol had been, Hux could see that now even if no one else could. 

They were a small faction, alone in the Commonwealth, or at least mostly alone. Once Elder Maxon and his group of soldiers along with the Prydwn had came, Hux had seen just what the Brotherhood should have been. Not the mockery his own faction was, but Hux knew he could make his soldiers shine, could keep them alive and make them a family the way it should be. Not the mess people like Brendol and Krennic left behind as they used everything up with no regards for those that worked beneath them.

No, he wouldn't think about that asshole right now, it would just make him that much angrier. He had completed the mission given him, his father was dead, verified with his own eyes and now he just needed to get home. Home where he could safely take out the dark thoughts and emotions he had been almost overwhelmed with when he had seen the remains of his father body in that Super Mutant Camp. For now though he needed to focus on his more immediate problems before worrying about what he would be returning to with Krennic in charge and just how thankful he had felt at finding his father already dead. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly to the count of ten, Hux forced his mind to focus. He knew if he didn’t make it back with that armor then Krennic would happily use this as a way to start the slippery slope of getting Hux exiled the same as his father before him had been. Hux couldn’t let this happen.

________

Phasma opened her eyes and squinted in confusion at the sun shining in her face. Sitting up quickly, she took in the sight of Hux, still in the same position as he had been last night when she had fallen asleep, their supply pack open next to his damaged armor, obviously not been touched since the previous evening.

“Hux? Why the hell did you let me sleep through the night?” Phasma asked in a raspy voice still heavy from sleep. “Why didn't you repair your armor?” 

“Because there is no point in me fixing it right now.” Hux replied, not so much as turning his head towards her.

“Hux, what's going on?” Phasma asked, curious and a little worried at how Hux was acting. Hux sounded almost defeated and that just wasn’t him.

“I decided you could use the rest. The rest of the way back to HQ will be on your own so resting will be hard for you.” Hux straightened in his seat, stretching his stiff muscles a bit before coming to his feet.

“Hux, I swear on my laser rifle of you don't explain what's going on in that stupidly smart head of yours I will shoot you.” Phasma growled, it was to early for games and she had zero fucks left to give in regards to her suddenly moody friend.

“Since you asked so nicely, my current Fusion Core has at most ten percent charge left. And thanks to that all-too enthusiastic Super Mutant who splattered himself all over us, our remaining cores are useless. So unless you have a spare I don't know of then repairing my now-useless armor and sharing the problem with you doesn’t change facts and does nobody any good.” Hux sighed as he finally came to his feet and turned to face Phasma. 

“You can't leave.” Phasma whispered.

“Correct. I spent all last night trying to come up with a way around this but all the outcomes are the same. If I leave my suit here and return with you, Krennic will have my head and be able to publicly punish me. He wants me dead and gone and he will use this as an excuse to get me that way. Also I run the chance of someone stealing my suit, which is not happening, it's mine and I don't like anyone touching what's mine. The same goes if we try to reach a settlement, I’d still have to leave it unattended and there is no guarantee anyone will even have a Core anyway.

“That means my only real option is to stay right here and send you on ahead. You can reach HQ, get some spare cores and double-time your ass back here. I have faith in your skills and have no doubt you can do this Phasma.”

“But that still leaves you out here in the Commonwealth for at least six days on your own. That's not even taking into account if Elder Krennic even let me leave again once I return. He may just order me to stay on base and leave you out here. I can't do that.” Phasma wasn’t even trying to hide her displeasure at what he was asking her to do. 

“Yes, you can and more importantly you will. It's a direct order from you commanding officer. You will return to headquarters, acquire spare Fusion Cores, and return as soon as you can for me. If Elder Krennic refuses to allow you to leave then you will find the next group heading out and send them to me. However, I am sure if you give your report and make your request to return to me in front of others you might have an easier time of it. At best he will send you back, at worst he will send someone to kill me and have them claim I was dead when they arrived. Either way, end result is I end up with what I need to return.” Hux explained. No doubt in his voice; one way or another he would make it back alive.

“Fine. But if you die before I can get back I will never forgive you.” Phasma sighed as she finally gave in. Hux would do as he pleased and if he said he had considered every way to do this she believed him. Besides, he was a hard bastard to kill; she could trust he would survive whatever was thrown at him.

“Now that that is settled, grab some food and get your ass going, I would prefer to be here for as little time as possible, it's filthy and I want a shower.” Hux said tossing a pack of potato crisps at Phasma before he turned to split up their supplies.

He need to plan for at least a few days alone out here so needed water and food, though he supposed he could always hunt in the area. Wildlife wasn't to hard to find in even the worst of situations so he wasn't worried about going hungry water and radiation would be the kicker as far as he was concerned. Lucky for him they had refilled their supplies at Diamond City before leaving so he had at least a week's worth of water before he would have to drink from a natural source. He made sure to grab a good number of Radaways and Rad-x packs while he was at it, like hell he would survive this just to succumb to radiation poisoning after it all.

Once he had everything he needed, while still being sure Phasma had enough supplies to last her until she reached the safety of the Brotherhood HQ, he stood and turned to face her once more. Seeing her displeased and apprehensive expression, he frowned and moved over to her. “Stop worrying so much, this is the best option we have. You know I’m right.”

“Just because you're right doesn't mean I have to like it,”Phasma snapped. “Do you have enough supplies? Take more if you need them.” Everything in her was screaming not to leave her CO, her best friend, here alone in this desolate and dangerous place.

“I have enough, now go, I will be fine here, won't have so much as a scratch by the time you get back.” Hux promised.

With a jerky nod, Phasma turned on her heel and headed out without a backwards glance. Neither of them were very good with goodbyes so she knew that was the best she would get. Though if he had that scratch when she returned for him, she would be sure to land his ass in medbay for breaking his promise.

Hux watched her go until she was long out of sight, then released a loud sigh and let his shoulders slump. Despite his words to Phasma there was a very real possibility that he would be dead within a few days. Of course, he would do his damndest to make sure that didn't happen, starting with some perimeter traps. He figured he had enough rusted cans and strings to make about a half dozen or so, and he was sure he had seen a small hand shovel around the side of the shack when they had been checking it last night. Taking one last deep breath he made himself get to work. Between setting up some security, keeping watch and plotting how best to murder Krennic, at least he wouldn't be bored.

_________________

Two days later Hux was ready to eat his words, he couldn't remember the last time he had been so bored. He had managed to set up the tin can traps around the perimeter and had dug close to thirty randomly placed holes, each roughly a foot and a half deep, before covering them all in dead branches and leaves he found nearby. He had even carefully placed a handful of \frag mines, a safe distance from shack he was holed up in. He had done all this on the first day, and that night he had rested fitfully, always on watch for enemies approaching.

The second day, he had continued keeping watch and started planning the various ways he could kill Krennic and make it look like an accident. By the time night had fallen he had gone through every scenario he could imagine, and even revisited a few of his favorites, before he gave up and admitted to himself he was bored out of his mind. He was tired but knew he couldn't sleep just yet, and he couldn't do much to repair his armor with neither tools nor a power armor frame.

At this point he almost wished something would happen just to alleviate some of this mind-numbing nothingness. It was silent, save for the occasional sound of gunfire in the distance, normal in this wasteland, and not so much as a breeze to cool him off. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back, he decided to allow himself just a small moment to relax. 

He found himself deeply regretting that choice as he felt a sudden cool pressure at his neck and a presence at his side.

Eyes snapping open, he took in the sight of what he assumed to be a Raider, if that outfit was any indication. Letting his eyes trail up lazily he took in leather clad long legs and thick thighs, the solid waist and ripped abs, up to a wide bare chest and broad shoulders. Leather armor encasing those shoulders and heavily muscled arms, dark hair pulled up high into a bun, brown eyes intense as they stared down at Hux and a large scar bisecting his face in two, starting above his left eye and drawing a diagonal line between his eyes, over his large nose to end halfway down his right cheek just barely missing full lips. 

The blade at his throat was the only thing that kept Hux from appreciating this man further. 

“How did you get past my defenses?” Hux asked calmly, eyes never leaving the other man. He would not let this stranger know how tense he was at being caught so unawares. 

“Supplies.” The man demanded.

Hux felt a sliver of heat lick down his spine at that deep voice. Forcing his body back under control, (now was certainly not the time for such things), he frowned up at the other man. “You have eyes, surely you can see them. Just walk over and grab them.”

“Do you want me to kill you?” 

“If you take my supplies then it's the same thing, it's just a slower death.” Hux shot back. 

“Why are you out here alone?” 

“Look, if you're going to kill me then get it over with, if not then back the fuck away from me.” Hux growled, his temper frayed and close to snapping. The entire situation with Krennic, the mission, being stuck out here and now this asshole showing up was all eating away at his self-control and he wanted nothing more than to kill something.

“You're to pretty to kill, my intention was to rob you and send you on your way. But if you wish to continue with that smart mouth of yours, death is easily offered.” The stranger said, pulling his blade away after a moment longer, Hux relaxing enough to bend his neck, able to see the custom machete held in a strong grip.

“Since when do Raiders not kill first and loot later?” Hux asked as he rubbed at the sore spot of his throat. If that blade moved just a bit further away then Hux would be able to attack the man. He would be damned if he was going to let some Raider rob him. 

“Its an ugly world out here, who am I to remove a beauty such as yourself from it? I just need enough supplies to get back to my base.” Scarface said.

“Well you're not getting any unless you kill me,” Hux said only seconds before he lunged at the other man. His arms wrapped around a wall of muscle as he attacked the Raider’s thighs to try and knock him off his feet. He was a little surprised when he succeeded in doing so, though he ignored that thought for the time being as they tumbled to the ground. For once he was grateful that he was out of his power armor, as it allowed him to move faster and bend more easily as he slid out from under the arm that tried to pin him in place. 

A well-placed fist caught him in the jaw and made him see stars,but he retaliated by jerking his knee up hard into the the crotch of the wall of muscle now on top of him. He was pleased to hear a strangled cry of pain before the weight was removed from him, allowing Hux enough space to scramble to his feet and make a grab for his gun. But a strong hand grasped his ankle and dragged him back down and under that suffocating weight once more. This time Scarface sat almost on his abdomen, pinning Hux’s arms and hands at his sides by legs he swore were thicker than tree trunks. 

Hux could feel his body start to respond to the fight and to the closeness of the other man. The position they were in was one he would have rather enjoyed under different circumstances. Struggling for control of himself, he hoped this guy didn't notice the problem he was developing, though with as tight as his uniform was it was doubtful he could keep it hidden.

“Calm the fuck down! You think I am out here alone and in need of supplies because I want to be? Tell me the last time you've heard of a lone Raider, I got a nasty piece of work on my tail and you are wasting my time.” The words was heavy with pain, and his voice slightly wheezy.

Before Hux could respond, a sound came from the right that sent chills down his spine and made his eyes widen. Hearing a loud snarl, and deep growls, Hux turned his head just enough to catch sight of the massive Deathclaw standing maybe thirty feet away and watching them. 

[IMAGE FOUND HERE](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157748329@N08/shares/Nq476E)

 

“Fuck.”

“That pretty much sums it up, yeah.” Scarface slowly began moving back and off of Hux, his eyes locked on the massive creature. “Please tell me you have more than just that gun with you. I’ve been running from this fucker for days now and seeing as though I was nice enough not to slit your throat a little while ago, some help would be much appreciated as a thank you.”

“Well aren't you a ballsy S.O.B.,” Hux hissed as he inched himself agonizingly slowly towards his power armor. He didn't know why the monster of teeth claws and hunger hadn't attacked yet, but he wasn't going to waste the chance granted to him. If he could reach his suit, he would not only have the added protection it offered, even broken as it was, but also his specially-modified dual plasma pistols. They might not look like much, but with the mods he had created for them, he had no doubt they could take out a Deathclaw. Though his new ‘companion’, which seemed much too kind a title in his opinion, didn't need to know that just yet.

“Look, I am tired of running and this machete, even with all its mods, won't do shit against that hide. It thinks I took one of it’s eggs and will hunt me to the Glowing Sea if it has to in order to get it back. However I don’t have said egg but it doesn’t know that and will you just help me, I swear I will leave right after, won't ask for any more supplies or anything.” 

“As if a Raider’s promise is worth anything in this world.” Hux scoffed. Relief flooded him as he reached his armor and stood slowly, eyes never leaving the stone still Deathclaw.

“My name’s Kylo Ren. Even if you won't trust the word of a Raider, you can trust the word of a Raider who’s given you their name,” the man vowed. “A name is even rarer than a promise amongst us.” 

Nothing further could be said as the massive beast suddenly moved, its speed at odds with a body the size of a small building. Hux could see teeth, yellowed but razor-sharp, with tatters of meat stuck between them, as it opened its mouth and let out a deafening roar. It raised a claw high, ready to slice them in two as it closed the distance between them all too quickly. Hux wasted no time in getting inside his power armor and drawing his weapons, chucking a frag grenade at the Deathclaw’s face before ducking and rolling out of the way of that deadly swipe. He didn't bother to check on Kylo; if he died, it would be one less thing for Hux to worry about. If he survived, then at least Hux would have the higher ground, and if he could take down a Deathclaw then certainly he could handle a Raider as well.

Coming up from his roll behind the giant lizard, Hux immediately opened fire with his favorite weapons, pleased as he saw the scaled hide torn wide with the impact. No one ever thought his plasma pistols could do so much damage, and he had won a good number of caps off those who had doubted his modification abilities. He felt almost drunk on the adrenaline flooding him as he kept firing. Who needed chems to feel this high? All he needed was a good fight, the spray of blood as it spilt upon the dry ground, the smell of burning skin and bones as the plasma in his ammo seared it all away. 

Shrieks of pain sounded as the Deathclaw swiped at him again, this time managing to clip Hux’s already damaged arm and shear the metal away from the rest of the suit, luckily not taking his flesh and blood arm with it, though the sharp pain shooting up his limb was any indication, he wasn't completely unharmed by the attack.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, he brought his other arm up and managed three quick shots to the monster's face, causing it to stagger backwards and leaving it vulnerable to two more well placed shots under the chin. The creature toppled to the ground, a bloody gurgle escaping it before it lay still. Blood spread slowly around the body, seeping into the dry ground beneath it. Hux stayed where he was, wide eyed and panting, gun still at the ready on the off chance it got back up and resumed the fight.

“Well, fuck me…” 

The words spoken at his side, filled with surprise and awe, made him flinch. His aim automatically shifted from the felled Deathclaw to the stunned Raider. 

“Hey man like I said I won't bother you any further” Kylo held up his hands placatingly. “I thought maybe if you had a spare gun or some grenades I would take care of it myself, but goddamn you can fight.” 

Hux stayed silent as he stepped closer to Kylo, making sure to keep the gun on him. He was still panting the adrenaline refusing to release him, but the energy was changing now that the threat was eradicated. His blood burned as it rushed south, pupils dilating in lust and a pink flush forming high on his pale cheeks as he licked his lips. He didn't even try to hide his eyes dragging up Kylo’s fit body, pausing briefly at the cut of his abs and groin, again along that mouth-watering chest and thick arms and once briefly on plush lips before meeting dark eyes wide with surprise.

Hux growled, fighting for control of himself “You can leave now if you wish; if you need meat, take what you like of that beast, but the hand and hide are mine. My armor may be damaged but I have more than enough ammo and you've just seen what they can do. You have fifteen minutes to get out of my sight.” He knew it would be best to get rid of this asshole now. Even if he returned Hux’s interest it wasn't like they had anywhere safe they could do anything, and there was no way Hux could leave in case Phasma came back.

“And if I wish to express my thanks?” Kylo breathed, “After all it was rather rude of me to hold a blade to your neck and demand your supplies.” 

Alright so maybe Kylo was more interested in Hux than Hux had thought..

“I would have to decline”, Hux said, waving his hand to encompass the crude standing shelter and open area around them. “Look around, not exactly a safe place for that kind of thanks.” 

“Step out of that beat-up armor and I’ll show you that I don't care where we are,” Kylo promised as he stepped closer to Hux. “I live out here, not in some sheltered bunker underground or a ship high in the air. If something or someone is coming I will know it.” 

“‘Something’ like that Deathclaw?” Hux asked, though even as the words left his lips he was stepping out of his armor. It had been a long time since he had been this attracted to anyone, much less had that attraction returned in kind.

“That was different. Besides, that thing will deter anything in the vicinity from even thinking of coming too close. Because anything that kills a Deathclaw is not something to be messed with.” Kylo breathed as he gently pushed Hux back under the shade of the shack, not stopping until he had the other man pressed tight to the rusted tin siding in the corner, offering as much privacy and protection as he could under the circumstances. 

“Stop talking and kiss me already you a--”

Hux found himself cut off abruptly as Kylo did just that, sun-chapped lips hard on his own. Kylo’s hard body pressed tight to his as strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him even closer. A slick tongue traced the seam of his lips as it sought entrance, and Hux moaned as he opened for Kylo. His mind forgot why this was such a bad idea as his body took over, his own slender arms encircling broad shoulders and his hips thrusting forward to drag his hardening dick against a thick thigh.

“Impatient.” Kylo whispered between kisses, trailing lips and tongue down the soft skin of Hux’s neck. Eager to taste as much as he could while he had the chance.

“It's been a while,” Hux snapped, cringing inwardly at how needy he sounded.

“Well, then I shouldn't keep you waiting, I suppose. Allow me to show you just how thankful I am to have come across such a fierce beauty here, one that saved my life no less.” Kylo said with a smirk before dropping to his knees. Eyes never leaving Hux’s own, he deftly undid Hux’s pants and slipped large fingers inside to pull his cock out.

“Look how lovely you are.” Kylo breathed as he finally got a look at what Hux had hidden beneath that hideous orange outfit. Hux’s cock was long, decent girth with a slight curve to it, maybe not the largest, but no one had ever had a complaint. The head flushed a pretty shade of red and damp from the already leaking tip, Hux hissing as Kylo wasted no time leaning in and lapping at the tip to get a taste of him. “Delicious.”

Hux found himself unable to do anything other than stare down at Kylo, whose eyes were closed and face flushed as he took in the head of Hux’s cock and gave a teasing suck. Hux hissed at the jolt of pleasure that shot through his body. It had been entirely too long since he had been with anyone other than his right hand, and there was no way this would last as long as he would like. Not with the talent Kylo had with that tongue of his, Hux thought as his hips bucked forward against his will, driving his cock just a bit deeper into that wet heat. 

Closing his eyes, Hux allowed himself to relax and lose himself to the pleasure Kylo was granting him. The sound of his own breathy moans and pants, the slick slide of wet lips and suction and occasional gasp for air as Kylo pulled off for the briefest of moments were the only thing Hux found himself able to focus on. His head spun and his body trembled as he tried to keep hold of even a fragment of his control. Biting his lip as he felt himself starting to slip and letting his fingers tangle in thick dark hair, he held Kylo’s head steady as he began carefully fucking into that talented mouth. 

Kylo moaned loudly as Hux took over, thrusting deep and slow, as far as he thought Kylo could take before pulling back out and then repeating the move. His own cock almost painfully hard in his leather pants, Kylo undid the clasp and quickly fished his own dick out, giving a little hum of relief as the pressure on him eased. He had planned on taking care of his own problem later when he was alone, but the gorgeous redhead in front of him was too much and he knew he couldn't wait.

Wrapping his own hand around himself, Kylo set a pace to match the one with which Hux was currently fucking his mouth. He was almost embarrassed by how close he was just from sucking Hux's pretty cock, but found the pleasure too good for him to care overly much about any shame. 

“Are you… fucking hell you are, you're getting off to this.” Hux gasped as he looked down, the sight of Kylo stroking himself off in time to Hux's thrusts into his mouth just fanning the flames that were consuming him.

Opening his eyes, Kylo met Hux's own above him though he made no move to stop his actions. Instead he stroked himself faster and let his moans come louder, arching his back so as to give Hux a better view. Apparently that seemed to be the final straw as Hux managed a choked-out curse before spilling unexpectedly down Kylo’s throat. As he tried to pull out, Kylo grasped his hip with his free hand and pulled him right back in.

Kylo worked his cock through his orgasm as Hux cried out above him, only letting him loose when Hux had nothing left to give and was shuddering from oversensitivity rather than pleasure. Once he released Hux,he sat back on his heels and tossed his head back as he resumed stroking his own cock, desperate now for his own release. 

“Fuck, just look at you.” Hux rasped, hoarse from his cries, helpless to look anywhere other than at the man currently kneeling at his feet and fucking into his own hand. Kylo’s hips gave short, jerky movements as he came closer to the edge, his dick thick and long, with a purpling head and pre-cum leaking from the tip; his body pulled taught, lip slick with cum and saliva as he bit into it to stifle his cries. “So needy just from sucking my cock. I wonder, if I had let you fuck me, would you have even lasted long enough to get inside?” 

With a strangled cry and a great shudder working it's way through that massive body, Kylo’s orgasm was ripped from him. Cum spilling over his fingers to splatter on the dirty floor below, his body convulsing with each pulse he milked from his cock, finally letting go when he was completely drained. Looking up at Hux he gave a smile, all teeth, “If you let me get inside you I promise to last until you're begging me to let you cum. I will spend hours driving you out of your mind, I won’t stop until you are a drooling mess that can't even remember his own name.” 

“Fuck,” Hux whimpered as he felt his tired cock twitch in interest at Kylo's words.

Kylo's grin turned smug as he finally stood, tucking both himself and Hux away and refastening their pants before leaning in and stealing a wet, messy kiss. “So beautiful…”

Hux couldn't have stopped the blush right then even if he had tried. He had been called many things in his life by many people, but beautiful had never been on that list before. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to indulge just this once, Hux allowed himself to relax and return Kylo's kiss. “Stay until tomorrow?”

A low growl and a burning kiss was the answer he received and Hux practically melted against the hard body pressed so tight to his own. If he was going to do this he was damn well going to make it worth it. 

“..ux! Paladin Hux!”

The panicked voice startled Hux out of the spell Kylo was weaving over him and he came back to himself in time to see Kylo spin around and place himself between Hux and whoever was coming upon them. Hux was almost touched, though that was forgotten as the worried form of Knight Mitaka rounded the corner of the shack.

“Who are you?” Mitaka squeaked as he raised his laser rifle and pointed it at Kylo.

“Knight, put your gun down now! This man is no threat.” Hux ordered as he pushed Kylo’s hulking form aside and stared down his subordinate. 

“But Sir…”

“I gave you an order, Knight! He is no threat and has done me a great service, now stand down,” Hux commanded in his coldest tone. Pleased to see Mitaka do as he had asked without further question, Hux felt himself relax. Kylo was obviously a Raider, but the last thing Hux wanted right now was to watch him be killed, especially after what had just happened between them.

“A great service? So that’s what we are calling it now?” Kylo laughed, voice low enough that only Hux would hear.

“It would be a lie to say otherwise.” Hux muttered in response before he moved to Mitaka’s side.

“Where is Knight Phasma? Surely she couldn’t have reached HQ and had you return so swiftly.” Hux asked, trying his best to ignore Kylo at his back and focus on Mitaka. 

“Myself and Scribe Thannison along with Knight Unamo were on our way out, on a mission from Elder Krennic, when we found Knight Phasma last night. She explained what had happened and we came as quick as we could to get you one of our spare Fusion Cores. When we saw the Deathclaw corpse out there and your torn up armor we all assumed the worst. Phasma and Unamo are setting up a perimeter and keeping watch, Thannison is off doing whatever it is he does right now. I drew the short straw to check and see if you were still in here and how many pieces you might be in. I am very glad you are safe, Sir.” Mitaka explained, relief evident in every word that Hux was indeed safe.

“Go and get the others in here so we can figure out our plan going forward.” Hux ordered.

“Yes Sir, Paladin Hux.” Mitaka acknowledged, turning on his heel and making his way back out to find the others..

“You need to leave.” Hux said as he finally looked back at Kylo. 

“I could sta--”

“No you can’t. Phasma and Unamo won’t hesitate to kill you. You’re a Raider, Kylo not exactly on friendly terms with the Brotherhood of Steel. They will be all too eager to shoot first and ask questions later, and they won’t be nearly so quick to obey as Mitaka was. Now please just go,” Hux practically begged. They had known each other for an incredibly short time, but the thought of Kylo being gunned down made him ache. There was just something about Kylo that called to him and he simply couldn’t stand the thought of something happening to him if he could prevent it. Maybe it was the mind melting blow job Kylo had given him, or maybe it was the refreshing honesty of the Raider. Hell maybe it was the small comment of Hux's beauty that did it. Regardless, Hux didn't want Kylo killed by his team right then and that meant he had to leave before the others saw him.

Kylo glared at Hux for a moment after he finished, then grabbed his arm without warning and pulled him close. His mouth took Hux’s in a rough deep kiss, lasting only a moment before he pulled back just enough to breath heated words against slick lips. “You and I could have been great together, Hux, if you ever get bored with your little group of tecnophilies, you can find me at Imperial Navy Surplus, a couple clicks directly north from the Witchcraft Museum.”

Feeling himself abruptly released, Hux could only watch in surprise as Kylo snuck out of the shack, leaving him confused and alone in the silence. Brushing his fingertips over his still tingling lips, he tried to ignore the pang in his chest now that Kylo was gone. Everything in him screamed for him to go after Kylo, but then what would he do? He had worked to hard and too long to throw it all away, even for the most gorgeous man with the most talented mouth he had ever known that he felt himself strangely drawn to.

“Hux you alright?”

“Oh, yes Phasma. Good to see you were able to return with help.” Hux said as he was jerked out of his thoughts. Forcing himself to push all thoughts of what could have been as deep down as he could, he turned fully to face his companions. He would figure out a way to repair his armor and return home with them. He would plan and plot until he found a way to take control of the Brotherhood, removing Krennic from his pedestal and his power. He would return the Brotherhood of Steel to its former glory and mission. That was what he was meant for in his life, and there was no room in it for a pretty Raider.

“I see more than just a scratch and I do believe that you promised less than that. Care to tell me what the hell happened?” Phasma asked, looking pointedly at the Deathclaw.

“It’s a long story and honestly I just want to get back to HQ and sleep,” Hux said tiredly as he watched the others gather at the entrance.

“Of course, we have an idea to get your armor back and our mission is on the way so it will only take a few days for us to reach Headquarters,” Scribe Thannison said.

“Let’s get to work then.” Hux ordered.

“Yes Sir!” 

_____________________________________________

 

Two months later Hux had never regretted a choice made in his life more. He had been wrong, so very very wrong. He should never have come back, then he wouldn’t have to see with his own eyes the mess the Brotherhood was slowly becoming. Krennic had more people in his pocket than Hux had known, even some of those he had trusted to be at his side if he made a move to knock Krennic down. To learn he didn’t have the support that he needed had been a harsh blow, but that had been nothing compared to finding himself demoted and his team split up. He had been isolated, cut off from anyone he could trust; Krennic had even grounded him from missions, leaving him locked away inside the headquarter bunker with nothing to do but work on his already perfectly-repaired armor and pace to try and avoid the madness caused by boredom and anger at his situation.

This was not how things had been meant to go, he was supposed to be in charge, not have his dreams turned to ash and ground under a heavy set of boots. How had it come to this? How had he missed so much going on right under his nose?

Hanging his head, Hux sat in front of his armor, grease-stained and filthy as he thought about what he should do. If he took down Krennic now, he would be exiled, no one to come to his defense, or at least no one with enough power to do anything about it. His former squad might try and help him but they would be punished right alongside him and he couldn’t bring himself to sentence them to that fate. But on the other hand if he continued the way he was, his life would remain stagnant as he was forced to stay chained to this bunker with no missions, no friends and no power. 

An image of Kylo flashed in his mind and he buried his head in his hands, uncaring of the grease that stained his red hair as he groaned quietly. That was another problem he needed to figure out; he had thought he would forget about the damn Raider, but instead he dreamed about him every night. Most nights he woke up in a sweaty panting mess, harder than he could ever remember and on the verge of cumming even as his dreams faded away. Other nights he woke feeling safe and warm, as if he had been wrapped tight in strong arms that had never wanted to let him go. In those moments, in the dark and so very alone he wished he had gone with Kylo at that time. It may not even have worked out between them, he knew that, but he had a feeling that Kylo had spoke the truth. They could be great together. 

“I know that look, you’re planning something stupid in that big brain of yours.”

“Phasma, I didn’t know you had returned.” Hux said looking up at his friend. This was the first time in days he had seen her much less spoken to her.

“Just got back actually, on my way to submit my report, when I saw you sitting on the floor here looking as if you were ready to either commit murder or suicide. I figured both seemed like a bad idea and I should maybe intervene first before you got to deep in your own head.” Phasma said.

“The only person I want to kill is currently untouchable. So you're safe in leaving me to my own devices a bit longer. Go make your report before Krennic decides to ground you as well,” Hux said, trying his best to shoo her away. He was eager to spend time with someone, for maybe the first time in his life, but he didn’t want her reprimanded because of him and he knew Krennic would use any excuse he could to get her out of commission, along with anyone else that remained loyal to Hux.

“Fine, fine, but you and I need to have a talk when I am done Hux. Something has been going on with you since we got back from that last mission and it’s not just about the Elder.” Phasma said, staring him down hard. 

Waving a hand in agreement, he went back to making further upgrades to the Power Armor he was certain he would never again get to use. Phasma shook her head as she continued on her way once more, leaving her friend behind. 

_______________________

“A fucking Raider, Hux? Honestly? I thought you had some standards!” Phasma howled in laughter as Hux grumbled and downed the last of the bourbon in his glass. 

“When you’re done laughing at me maybe you could help me think of how to solve my current problem.” Hux muttered, foregoing the glass this time and drinking right from the bottle. 

“Oh I will be laughing about this for a long time, I assure you. You killed a Deathclaw and got a blowjob from a Raider as a thank you, and now you are utterly infatuated with him. Not to mention all the reminders about fraternization that go on over the PA system all the time; they’re probably a daily reminder and make it even worse. Between that and what’s going on with Elder Krennic recently it’s no wonder you looked like you were contemplating someone's death earlier.” Phasma said as she wiped away her tears and settled back in her chair and looked at Hux, her friend, who was slowly drinking himself stupid from the look of things.

“Hux I know you want me to help you figure out what to do, but this is something you need to decide on your own and you know it. Can you be happy staying here with Krennic in charge? Even if he passes, you know no one in charge is going to let you gain even a lick of power again, they all know about what happened with Brendol and none of them want to be in that position. The best way to prevent that is to keep you down here with the grunts and unable to rise up the ranks. On the other hand you can take a chance and go into the Commonwealth and find your Raider, see if you can make a worthwhile life out there, with or without him. The choice is yours alone to make, but you know I will support you in whatever you decide.” Phasma took the nearly empty bottle away from Hux and put it out of his reach.

“What about loyalty to the Brotherhood? Everything I worked so hard for, it would all be thrown away. I would have nothing.” Hux mused, staring down at the stained table with glassy eyes.

“Hux, Krennic is not deserving of your loyalty and you know it. Tell me what do you have here right now? A broken team, no one you can trust other than a handful of Knights and Scribes, and some Power Armor you haven’t been able to use in close to two months.”

“I have even less out there.” Hux spat.

“But you could have everything. There is no Krennic to ground you and no rules to keep you down. Out there you have freedom. The question is what you find more important. I am going to head to bed, but you need to sit here and think about it a bit longer I believe. You need to figure out what will make you happy Hux.” Phasma snapped, fist hitting the table loudly.

Hux had a feeling she wished it wasn't the table under her fist right now.

Standing, she gathered up the glasses and bourbon bottle, patted Hux on the shoulder and headed towards the barracks. As much as she wanted nothing more to stay and help Hux work this out she knew he had to make this choice alone. With one last glance at her friend, she left him alone with this thoughts and hoped he would make the right choice. 

 

_______________________

 

The next morning, Hux found himself sitting in the mess hall, staring at his food, with a splitting headache and a mouth that tasted like mole rat shit, but at least he could say he had finally made a decision. It had taken most of the night and admitting to a lot of things he was rather uncomfortable with, (the bourbon had helped immensely with that,) but he had finally made peace with himself. He would go to Kylo and see what happened. If it didn't work out or Kylo hadn't been serious in his offer Hux would go elsewhere. Now he just had to figure out how to get the hell out of here.

He would make a life for himself and no one would be there to hold him back, just as Phasma had said. Phasma… he would miss her, his oldest friend, but he knew she would understand. He would miss the rest of his former team as well, but it wasn't like he had any hope of being with them now anyway. Krennic had taken all of that away from him. But if he was out there, in the Commonwealth, then Krennic had no control over him; hell, he could even start his own little Brotherhood faction if he really wanted to.

“Well, don't you look like hell.” Phasma slid into the empty seat across from him.

“Sadly we can't all look good after an entire bottle of bourbon, now can we,” Hux muttered darkly as he glared at his perfectly put together friend. He didn't know how she did it, but no matter how rough a night she had she always looked flawless the next morning. It was infuriating at even the best of times and this certainly wasn't one of those. So he figured he was allowed to be a little bitter over the fact he currently looked a mess with bloodshot eyes and unshaved.

“I don't know, I think you could rock that scruffy wastelander look pretty well actually. A bit scrawnier and some heavier bags under those pretty blue eyes of yours and you've got the chem-addict look down pat too.” Phasma snickered as she scooped some rather interesting looking instamash into her mouth.

Hux went a bit green at the sight but forced himself to breathe through it. Getting sick in the mess was out of the question.

“Thanks, it's good to know you care about my suffering.”

“Of course I care. What would I do for entertainment if you weren't suffering?”

“Why am I friends with you again?”

“Because you love me and I know all your deepest secrets and blackmail you into being my friend in order to help you fill your social obligations.” Phasma grinned. There was nothing more amusing than tormenting a hungover Hux (Except scaring new recruits, of course. That was the absolute best thing ever and nothing would convince her otherwise.) 

Hux gave a weak glare before giving up and laying his head down on the cool plastic of the table. Sometimes he honestly wasn't sure why he was still friends with Phasma.

“All right, since you look so pathetic I will play nice for a while.”

“How kind of you. Don't you have work to do? Somewhere on the other side of the base? Away from me?” Hux mumbled, not even bothering to looking up.

“Nope, I'm all yours for the next four days,” Phasma said smugly, “I'm on medical leave.” 

“You're hurt?” Hux asked, head shooting up, worry in his eyes. Phasma didn't get hurt, ever.

“No, but I told the Head Medic I was suffering from migraines and lethargy, not sleeping or eating well. Told her I have been on too many missions with not enough rest between them and exposed to to much radiation. She cleaned me right up and gave a few days medical leave to rest,.” Phasma explained.

“You lying little… why would you do that?” 

“Because I haven't spent any time with you in weeks, I have been able to do nothing but watch as you slowly decline since we returned from our last mission. I thought it was just all this stuff having to do with Krennic and you would figure something out and snap out of it. But then you tell me about this Raider, Kylo, that has you pining for him for two months after only knowing him for a few hours. By the way, never thought you had it in you to be that spontaneous and adventurous, happy to see I was wrong.

“Regardless the point is, I was, am, worried about you. Despite the grief we give each other you are still my best friend and I want to help you if you have a problem. Even if helping you means I won't ever get to see you again,” Phasma said quietly.

“Oh. I… thank you,” Hux whispered. Now he remembered why he was friends with her. There had never been anyone more loyal or honest with him than her.

“It's what friends are for, you don't need to thank me,” Phasma said roughly. “Now enough sentimental Brahmin shit, tell me what you have decided to do.” 

Hux gave a weak smile and shook his head. “It looks like my days here are at an end. I have decided to take my chances with Kylo and his group. If it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out, but at least I will be free from Krennic and able to do what I wish.”

“And I already have a plan on how to get you out of here to do just that,” Phasma grinned.

“How did you even… no, nevermind, I don't want to know. Just tell me your plan and let's get started. The quicker I get out of here the more of my sanity I will get to keep,” Hux sighed.

“You're not gonna like it.”

“Phasma, I never like your plans, let's just get on with it.”

 

__________________________

“Phasma…”

“If you say you've changed your mind or this is a bad idea one more time, I will personally shove your laser pistols up your ass without the aid of lube or prep. Shut up and trust us Hux,” Phasma said without even a glance in his direction. 

Hux sulked but kept his mouth shut; as skilled as she was she might just be able to carry out her threat. The last thing he wanted was anything or anyone other than Kylo near his ass. Besides while the thought of his precious pistols in such an intimate and vulnerable area sent a little thrill down his spine, the no lube or prep remark killed that little bit of excitement. There was pain and then there was pain, he could live without the latter thank you very much.

“Shift change, let's go,” Phasma said. ”The back tunnel is unguarded for the next ten minutes. There are enough of us in armor for you to not be noticed right now but you gotta get through that door before the guards get back, I couldn't convince them to stay away any longer than that. After that, you remember the rest of the plan right?” Phasma asked as they made their way to the back entrance tunnel. It had taken almost every favor she had to get those assholes to leave for even ten minutes, but it was the safest way to get Hux out of the bunker so it was worth it. 

“Yes, Mother.”

“Don't be an ass, if I did all this for you only to have you fuck--”

“Phasma, calm down. I remember the plan. I get into the tunnel, it's a two-mile walk through it; once I reach the entrance at the other side, I use the scanner there to check for anyone or anything outside that might ambush me. I grab the supplies you had Mitaka smuggle and stash in the dead drop five minutes northeast of the tunnel entrance. Once I’ve done that, I head northwest toward the Witchcraft Museum, from there go directly north until I find the Imperial Navy Surplus building,” Hux whispered to her as they reached the door.

“And for God's sake watch out for any Knights,” Phasma hissed, “Krennic will certainly send them after you. Now go while there is no one around.” 

“I… thank you Phasma,” Hux said, pulling her into a quick hug before slipping through the door. 

Phasma stared at the steel now between them and felt herself start to tear up. In all their years of friendship this had been the first time he had hugged her. Smiling sadly she threw the deadbolt lock on the door and left as quick as she could without raising attention. She needed a drink and needed it now. Maybe the rest of the old team would like to join her in a toast or two to their friend’s success and happiness. Some company sounded really good right now, she thought as she wiped away her tears.

_______________________

Hux cursed at any and every deity that might be listening to him right then. After the past week, Hux was positive that they were out to ensure that he never made it to the Imperial Navy Surplus alive. First the scanner had glitched and he had opened the escape door to stumble upon a pack of withered ghouls. Easy enough to take out, but an annoyance regardless, unlike the Deathclaw he had run into when he got closer to the Witchcraft Museum. He had taken some damage but nothing that a simpak or two hadn't been able too fix. Well, his helmet had been broken but that could be repaired when he had the time to do it, carrying it was no effort though the bright daylight was killing his unprotected eyes. 

He had then run into a radiation storm and been forced to lay low for two days. He had run out of supplies three days ago; luckily he had found several can of potato crisps and some Cram, though he would need to find more or at least a settlement if he wanted to go much further since he would be out of food again in another day. He almost wished he would run into some mirelurks; mirelurk cakes would be great right now, or maybe a Brahmin steak. His mouth watered at the thought.

Miserable, Hux continued walking, he was tired and hungry and fuck he was sick of traveling. Though it was still better than the boredom back at the bunker. But if Kylo hadn't been serious or didn't make this worth his while he was going to be more than a little furious. 

“Guns down and hands up!” 

Hux started at the shouted order, eyes widening as three Raiders appeared as if from thin air, one pointing a combat shotgun, another with a nasty looking officer's sword and the third pointing a minigun at him. He knew the first two he could take, but that minigun, modified or not, might deal more damage than he wanted to deal with. Deciding it was better not to fight right then he dropped his laser rifle, though he kept his pistols in their hidden compartment in his armor, and slowly raised his hands.

“You're a long way from home, Brotherhood scum, and all alone. Doesn't seem very safe to me, what brings you all the way out here?” Shotgun guy, or girl, it was hard for Hux to tell, asked.

“I left the Brotherhood of Steel. I am out here looking for someone and I am not looking for a fight. If you want what few supplies I have left, take them, I only need my fusion cores, the rest is yours,” Hux said as calmly as he could, though inside he fumed at being caught unawares, by Raiders no less, and for a second time! His pride was taking a beating these last few months.

“There is nothing out here but us and we don't let anyone go, you join or you die, and that is up to our leader,” they said. 

Hux hung his head for a moment and sighed, all the fight in him leaving at those words. Kylo had lied to him, there was nothing out here for him. He should have stayed where he was and figured out some way to remove Krennic. 

“Lead the way then, wouldn't do to keep your master waiting,” Hux said, not caring what happened right then. If they killed him so be it, if they made him a Raider… well there were worse things that he could do.

Following the trio, weapons still aimed at him, Hux thought about Kylo. How sincere he had seemed at the time, his eyes bright and honest as he looked at Hux. In that moment Kylo had seemed to truly want Hux, so why would he lead him to an area that was nothing but Raiders? Though he supposed it made sense, Kylo was one himself, but you would think he would have given Hux a code word or something that would let the others out here know not to attack him. 

Hux felt as if a light bulb had gone off over his head, and he could have smacked himself.

“Hey the guy I am looking for is named…” 

A hard blow to the side of his head would have sent him to the ground if his armor hadn't locked up as he tilted. His vision went white for several moments as he panted and shook through the pain coursing through him. When his vision cleared and he could stand straight he glared at the ass with the sword. The slow ooze of blood sliding down his head, into his face and down his neck told him that silence was demanded better than any words could. Fine, he would ask this leader they were taking him to then, he was more likely to know about Kylo if he really was a member of this group.

They walked for what seemed like hours, though Hux wasn't sure if that was because they actually did walk that far or if he was losing time due to the blow to the head earlier. With how hazy things were getting he was tempted to go with the latter. After a brief time cutting through a sparsely wooded area with steep hills, Hux's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the sprawling complex before them.

At the base of the hill they were standing atop were several rows of old iron shipping containers, all evenly spaced and neat, in oddly good condition despite the rust staining them. Next to the containers was what looked to be a large warehouse, four walls and a roof still looking strong and solid, made of what looked like concrete. A few scorch marks and some discoloration showed but it looked otherwise untouched by the destruction that had befallen so much else in this world. One the other side of it stood several iron-barred cages set against its wall, leaving the other three sides and the top open and exposed to the elements.

On the other side of the building, opposite where he currently stood, was the open sea as far as he could see. Strangely, the first thought, to pop in his head was maybe he could get those mirelurk cakes after all. 

“Take him to the cells, remove his armor and all supplies before locking him in. I will inform the leader of our captive,” Shotgun guy ordered. 

Short nods from the other two and a rough shove with the minigun and Hux found himself being forced towards the row of cages. His stomach soured at the thought he would be tossed in there like an animal, he could still fight back, make a run for it and hope to find a settlement somewhere. But the almost blinding pain in his head, the sheer exhaustion of his body and the hungry ache in his stomach told him he would not get very far at all. His best bet was to play nice, become a Raider and escape once they trusted him. A Raider camp could hardly be harder to escape from than an underground Brotherhood bunker, after all. 

Giving in, he didn't fight the two leading him towards the cells, even as they stripped him of his armor, though he did manage to activate the lock to his pistols. ensuring no one would find them, at least not without his fingerprint and they weren't likely to figure that out. Being shoved into the cage none too gently, he managed to hit his head on one of the bars and crumpled to his knees. Unable to even glare at the sword-wielding asshole, he did his best not to throw up what little was in his stomach as the world spun.

“Don't try to escape, you won't get far,” were the parting words spoken to him, by which man he wasn't certain but he didn't really care. He was being left alone and that was all that mattered to him then.

Turning so as to keep his back against the wall, Hux sat there and simply forced himself to breathe through the pain until it finally abated some. He was so tired, but knew he couldn't sleep yet, not when he might have a concussion from one or both blows. He wasn't sure when those dicks would be back to take him to their little leader, either, and he certainly didn't want them to catch him unawares for a second time today. His pride wouldn't be able to take another hit so soon.

But despite his best efforts, he found himself nodding off embarrassingly quickly, his exhaustion and the lack of anything to do but look at the trees making his eyes droop and his body slack as he drifted. He dreamed of Kylo and the last time they had met, he dreamed of those intense eyes and strong arms. He dreamed of their reunion, of softly-whispered words and sweet kisses. Then things began to darken in his dreams, Kylo leaving Hux and never surviving the trip home his body lying broken and torn apart by the monsters that roamed the wasteland.

Hux's eyes snapped open as he woke with a strangled cry. His dreams slipped away from him, but not fast enough for him to ever forget the image of Kylo’s ravaged body. His arms wrapped around his knees and he curled in on himself as he tried to banish those thoughts. 

“You are still alive, good. I would have hated to tell the Leader we had a new captive only to have you die before I could bring you before him.” 

Looking up at shotgun guy, Hux snapped, “Well, your buddy with the sword is the one that decided to give me a head shot so you could blame him if I had died.” 

“You will get worse than that from the Leader if you disrespect him with such a smart mouth. Now stand up,hands behind your back and turn around, it's time to decide your fate and you do not wish to keep the Leader waiting .” 

“Do you at least have a name?” Hux asked as he followed the orders.

“If you end up joining us I will tell you my name, otherwise you have no need of it. Now walk.” Shotgun guy ordered as he grabbed Hux's upper arm and dragged him from the cell.

Dragging himself away from his dreams, Hux forced himself to focus on what was to come. If he was killed then that was it, game over, but if he became a Raider there was still a chance of finding Kylo. If Kylo was truly not here then at least Hux would still be alive and able to plan an escape. So he would do his best to bite his tongue and at least pretend to be respectful to this leader person they kept referring to. He wondered if there was some stupid test or trial he would have to pass.

Shotgun’s hand on his shoulder pushed down and he fell to his knees, looking around as he did so. They seemed to be in front of the large warehouse in a large open clearing. No withered shrubs or dead grass, no rocks or twigs, just hard-packed dirt for about twenty feet in every direction. Lined up at the edge where weeds and bits of debris began were Raiders. At least fifty of them, the largest single group Hux had ever seen in one place, men and women standing silent and still, just watching him.

This was the oddest group of Raiders he had ever seen in his life. Where was the loud cries and threats? The vulgarity and violence? 

“Hux?”

Hux's head snapped around at that voice. Warm and rich, and Hux had been desperate to hear it again. His eyes feasted on the side of Kylo striding through the crowd, shoving aside anyone that didn't move quick enough until he reach Hux's side and pulled him to his feet gently. Kylo was their leader?

“You're hurt…” Kylo said, zeroing in on the blood that stained the side of his head and face, partially dried and tacky to the touch. Kylo brought his hand up, letting it hover over the wound briefly before dropping it back down to his side. Obviously not wanting to cause more pain with his touch.

“Well if your friends preferred words over action then I wouldn't have been hit in the head by them with a chunk of metal,” Hux snapped, still angry over that. 

Kylos eyes went dark with fury at that and he shifted to look at Shotgun over Hux's shoulder.

“Who was the one that hit him?” Kylo growled in question.

Hux couldn't deny the little shiver that ran through him at the barely suppressed violence in that voice. On his behalf no less.

“N-Nova. But Sir he was onl--”

“Silence! Nova!” Kylo bellowed, glaring at the sword-wielding man as he stepped from the crowd. Watching silently until Nova was standing beside Hux, eyes on Kylo and back rigidly straight.

“Explain,” Kylo ordered.

“Sir, he was being disrespectful to us and he was talking loudly as we were crossing through Deathclaw territory. It was the quickest way to silence him,” Nova said.

“If you had simply said that I would have shut up you know,” Hux sneered.

“Hux, hush for a moment.” Kylo said softly. Hux snorted but did as asked.

“Let me make something clear to everyone here. We are Raiders yes but we are not the uncivilized barbarians out there in the rest of the wasteland. If you're bringing someone back with the possibility of joining us you do not cause them further fucking harm once they are in your custody. We do not hurt children, and we treat our prisoners with civility. These are two rules I expect you all to obey, no exceptions, regardless of your rank. Is that understood?” Kylo yelled, looking at the group, and glaring until there was a murmur of agreement from them. “Dismissed, all of you.

“That includes you two as well. We will discuss an appropriate punishment for this later,” Kylo said before turning back to Hux.

“But Sir!”

“Do not argue with me. Hux came here to see me at my invitation. Nova is being punished for not following the rules here, Forge, you are being punished for not enforcing those rules with the ones under your command. Now as I said you are dismissed,” Kylo snarled as he turned back to the two and stared then down, not looking away until the two edged around him and headed towards the warehouse.

When the yard had emptied and it was only the two of them Kylo finally relaxed and gave Hux a soft smile.

“You actually came. I had given up thinking I would ever get to see you again,” Kylo breathed as he brought his hands up, letting his fingertips trace over the flushed skin of Hux's cheek.

“You almost didn't,” Hux responded honestly, even as he closed his eyes and leaned into Kylo's touch. 

“I see.”

“No you really don't. I left, Kylo, not just for a mission or a temporary leave of absence. I am no longer a member of the Brotherhood of Steel, I have come here with nothing but what I could carry and my name,” Hux whispered, he would surely hate himself later for sounding so weak and spilling everything, but he was just too tired to care. Now that Kylo was here he wanted nothing more than to curl up in his arms and sleep for a week, and maybe eat some mirelurk cakes.

“Hux, what did you do?” Kylo asked, moving in closer and wrapping one arm around that slender waist. His eyes widened in surprise when Hux practically sighed and leaned into him.

“Not… not right now. I ran out of supplies a few days ago and have been surviving on crisps and Cram, it's been weeks since I have gotten any decent sleep. Add that to the lovely gift your friend gave to my head and I desperately need to rest right now. At least, that is if you want me to stay, I mean I can still leave if you…”

“No! No, I want you here Hux. There hasn't been a night gone by I haven't thought of you. I dreamed of you coming here so many times, now you're really here and I refuse to let you go again,” Kylo whispered fiercely into Hux's ear. 

Hux closed his eyes and let the warmth and surprising feeling of safety envelop him. Breathing deeply the smell old leather, sweat and something faintly metallic, Hux discovered it was a scent he thoroughly enjoyed. He felt himself relaxing in the embrace, not caring that people were probably watching them from wherever they had hidden themselves. Though he panicked, crying out as he suddenly found himself being lifted off of his feet and swung up into the strong arms he had dreamed of.

“What the fuck are you doing? Put me down this instant!” Hux shrieked as he threw his arms around Kylo's neck and clung to him.

“You look like you are about to collapse and since one of my men hurt you, it's only fair I take care of you. Besides I finally have you back in my arms, like hell I plan on letting you go anytime soon,” Kylo said as he turned and headed towards the warehouse.

Hux had no response to that so snapped his mouth shut and decided to enjoy being carried for the time being\;, it was definitely better than walking. He couldn't remember the last time he had been held so close to someone outside of sex, even those times had been few and far between. But this? This was a feeling he could get used to.

Silently the Kylo made his way inside, ignoring the curious, and occasionally hostile, looks cast their way. Bringing in a new person usually riled everyone up, but they would calm down in a day or so. Though he supposed Hux was a special case; it wasn't every day Kylo embraced and carried someone across the compound and towards to main building, a place everyone knew was reserved for Kylo and his personal group of fighters, the group that had originally founded this entire safe haven for them all. 

Hux opened his eyes once they were inside, gasping in wonder after his eyes had adjusted to the darker environment. “How did all this survive?” Hux asked, his eye tracing over rows and rows of clean military-style clothing, pants and shirts, thick jackets, vests and hats and gloves. Body armor was everywhere. The walls were lined with weapons still in pristine condition, everything from knives and swords to crossbows and longbows to all manner of guns. There were several crates marked MREs, and next to those where shelves and boxes of water purification tablets, matches, tools, twine and all manner of things one might find useful when traveling. 

“I found this place about two years ago, well myself and my Knights,” Kylo said, making his way quickly through the large area and kicking a partially open door the rest of the way open. Stepping into what appeared to be a decent sized private quarters, a large mattress lay on the floor, piled high with what looked like soft clean pillows and numerous blankets. A set of drawers sat off to one side of the room, a shaded lamp sitting atop it next to a desk fan, the two casting soft light and a gentle breeze through the room. A fraying rug, otherwise in good condition, lay across the center of the concrete floor, and a plush looking red sofa ran the length of the only bare wall. It was one of the nicest rooms he had seen, outside of the Mayor's place over in Diamond City.

Once Kylo had set him on the couch and stood, moving to the drawers and pulling things out of them, Hux asked, “Your Knights?”

“Hush, we will get to them. As I was saying, we found this place and set up camp, amazingly enough no one was here. We found out a few days later why that was, it seems this place is in the middle of Deathclaw territory, but at the time we were desperate and this place was perfect. So we did what we had to, got things organized, set up traps, turrets, watchtowers, everything we could. We eventually killed enough Deathclaws, and mirelurks along the coastline, that we were able to make a rough perimeter with their bones. We add more to it anytime one is stupid enough to come to close to us. The smell and sight of the bones keep all but the worst Alphas away. And most other wildlife stays away because of the Deathclaws, anyway so we never worry about them. Can you strip please?” Kylo asked, changing topics so fast it almost gave Hux whiplash.

“As much as I would love to pick up where we left off at that shack, I really am tired. The spirit is willing but the flesh is weak and spongy. I need rest, Kylo,” Hux protested. 

“Not that, I want to clean you up and treat that head wound. Will you let me?” Kylo asked softly. 

“Oh...I… yes. I apologise, I should not have assumed.” Hux stammered with a blush staining his cheeks.

“You are so cute when you blush, do you know that?” Kylo chuckled as he quickly removed Hux's shirt and boots.

Hux felt himself blush even harder at that, and set about helping Kylo remove his clothing. Despite his exhaustion he felt a thrill run through him as Kylo devoured Hux with those intense eyes of his. He swore he felt an almost physical caress at each spot they rested on. 

“So much more beautiful than I remembered,” Kylo breathed as he brought his supplies, clean rags an empty bowl filled with several bottles of water and a cake of soap as well as a some bandages and a bottle of whiskey. Handing Hux one bottle of water with a motion to drink it before he fell gracefully to his knees, Kylo picked up Hux's right foot and placed it his lap before wetting a rag and starting to gently wipe away the top layer of sweat and dirt on his skin. Once that was done he grabbed a new piece of cloth, wet it and added some soap, dragging the softer cloth over every inch of skin from his toes to his upper thigh before repeating the same actions on the second leg.

Hux relaxed into the cushions beneath him as Kylo moved his body this way and that, cleaning his arms, up his shoulders, trailing the cloth over and around his neck and face, even behind his ear causing Hux to chuckle.

“Raise your arms up a moment,” Kulo murmured.

Hux did as asked, letting out an undignified squeak as Kylo cleaned under his arms and down his sides. The dark smile that earned Hux told him Kylo would be remembering he was ticklish in the future. Though he trailed off into a low moan as Kylo moved on to his chest and abs. 

“Can you stand so I can get your back?” Kylo asked when he finished and had set aside the used rags.

“I don't know honestly, I can try.”

Kylo nodded and stood, holding out hand to help Hux to his feet, steadying him as he swayed a moment, releasing him only once Hux had found his balance and was able to stay upright on his own. “Stay just like that, if you need to sit back down just tell me.”

Hux sighed as he felt Kylo start working on his back, enjoying the contact and downright pampering he was experiencing. Once he was feeling more like himself, rested and fed, he would have to be sure Kylo knew this wasn't something that would happen often. Hux wasn't weak and hated being treated as such. But… 

“Kylo?” Hux moaned, biting his lip as he was jerked from his thoughts by Kylo's hand sliding that cloth down over the swell of his ass and further to between his legs. 

“Tell me to stop and I will. If you would rather do this area and the front yourself I won't be offended,” Kylo whispered into Hux's ear as he continued, making sure to clean every spot he could reach. When no protest came, Kylo moved back around to Hux's front. Kneeling once more before grabbing a clean cloth and starting the process of cleaning Hux's hips and groin. The friction of the soft material, the only thing separating them from skin to skin contact, sent shivers down Hux’s spine. His cock rose to half-mast in Kylo's hands as he made sure not to miss a single spot of Hux's body.

When he was finally done, Kylo grabbed a threadbare towel and dried Hux carefully before guiding him back down to the couch and covering him with a thick blanket;worn, but clean and comfortable. “Just rest for a moment while I clean this up, then I will work on that wound of yours. Then food and sleep.”

Hux leaned his head back and let himself relax, mind hazy as he drifted off.

Kylo smiled at the redhead passed out on his couch, a feeling of warmth and happiness in his chest at the sight. He couldn't remember the last time he had been truly happy about anything, except for when he had held Hux last time. He didn't know what made him so special, but he looked forward to finding out. Moving to Hux's side, Kylo slipped his arms under him and picked him up slowly and carefully, not wanting to wake him as he moved him to the bed. Once he was placed on the nest of pillows and blankets, Kylo made quick work of cleaning the head wound out and injecting him with a stimpak. 

Happy Hux hadn't woken during the treatment, Kylo lay himself down next to the warm, bundled-up body and wrapped his arms around him. He allowed himself to enjoy this quiet moment; when Hux woke they would need to talk. Kylo needed to know if he had to plan for the Brotherhood coming for Hux, needed to talk to Hux about joining this group or what he wanted to do from here. He would also need to sit down with his knights and make sure they kept a close watch on Hux whenever Kylo couldn't be around. So many things to plan, but that could all wait until later, there were better things to focus on right now.

 

Laying here with the man he had been dreaming of for weeks, finally in his arms, Kylo fell asleep without a worry for what tomorrow would bring. 

________________________

 

Hux woke slowly, warm and comfortable and on the softest surface. Opening his eyes he took in his surroundings, confused for several long moments before his brain came online and he remembered everything that had happened and exactly where he was. Sitting up and letting the blankets pool at his naked hips, he looked around for Kylo. He was surprised to see Kylo wasn't there, but there was a pile of folded-up clean clothing at the foot of the bed with a note and a bottle of water laying on top. Reaching out he snatched up the bottle and drank quickly, his throat parched, even as he picked up the note, smiling softly as he read it.

_Hux,_

_Waking with you in my arms was like a dream come true and as much as I wish I could have been there when you woke, I had to deal with Nova and Forge, as well as several other things. I will be back as soon as I can. If you want anything at all, there's a girl in the front room area named Dax, she will get anything you ask for if I am not there. If you wish to leave the building please take her with you, she is at your disposal for the next few days while you learn your way around and meet everyone._

_The clothing on the bed is for you, if you don't like something there or if it doesn't fit just ask Dax for something else. Take your time and join us when you are ready._

_Yours, Kylo._

So he had a guard dog assigned to him then. He was a little hurt but he understood why it was necessary. Until he proved he could be trusted, someone would have to make sure he wasn't going to endanger anyone here. He would have done the same if he was in Kylo's boots. Question was, did he want to go back to sleep or go out there and meet his new guard?

The loud growl his stomach gave made the choice for him and with a sigh he made himself get up and reach for his new clothing. Might as well get the day started and face the consequences of what he had done when he left the Brotherhood and came here.

Stepping out of Kylo's room, Hux was surprised to see Kylo actually present, currently sitting on a stool and leaning back against one of the various glass display cases, an almost empty bottle of Nuka-Cola Cherry in hand as he spoke to a tall bald woman several feet away. Hux didn't even try to stop his eyes from looking their fill of that chest currently on display in a leather harness as he made his presence known. Giving Kylo a curious look, he held up the gun he had found with his clothing.

[IMAGE FOUND HERE](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157748329@N08/shares/V9TzT3)

But when Kylo caught sight of Hux, his eyes lit up, taking in his new look and obviously approving if the sudden hunger Hux saw burning in them was anything to go by. Offering him a small smile he came to stop beside Kylo, “There was an offer of food? Also a gun? Why put me under guard if you are going to give me a weapon?”

“Of course, it's not long until the dinner hour, but I am sure we can get something for you. Dax, run over to the mess and grab something for Hux,” Kylo ordered, ignoring the other questions for the moment. 

The tall woman, standing behind a nearby glass case filled with knives, nodded and left without a word.

The moment the door closed behind her, Kylo pulled Hux into his lap and buried his face against Hux's neck. “I still can't believe you are actually here.”

“Well, get used to it, ‘cause I am not going anywhere,” Hux responded as he ran his fingers through Kylo's soft hair. “Seriously though, why give me a gun?” 

“For protection of course. There are those that are upset over Nova and Forge’s punishment this morning, I will not have you defenseless if someone should decide to retaliate against you for my actions,” Kylo said, leaning back to look up at Hux.

“Are you not worried about me escaping?” Hux asked.

“You seem to be under some wrong impression here, and we need to talk anyway, so let's put everything on the table. You are welcome to leave anytime you wish to do so, I may wish you to stay but you are not a prisoner here.”

“Forge said it was join or die and no in-between.”

“Forge has been removed of his command position. We are supposed to give people the option, if they make it far enough out here to possibly find us then they are strong and can only make our community better. If they do not wish to join, we take a portion of their supplies and point them to the nearest settlement. We don't kill those that haven't attacked us first. Forge and Nova and several others, however, have been acting out recently, they haven’t brought anyone back in a while and I was already taking steps to find out why. Your arrival and their treatment of you just add to what I had already guessed,” Kylo explained.

“Why did they bring me back then? They could have killed me, a quick headshot is all it would have taken yesterday with how bad off I was. Thank you, by the way, for treating my wounds, cleaning me up, and I know you used a Stimpak otherwise I would be feeling like a three-day hangover right now,” Hux said, offering a brief kiss on Kylo's forehead in thanks.

“Trust me, cleaning you up was for both our benefits, you smelled like you had been cooking in that armor,” Kylo snickered. Hux gave him a swift smack to the back of his head which just caused him to laugh harder. Though once Kylo calmed a bit he took on a more serious expression.

“But in regards to your question, Midnight, the minigun wielding badass, is one of my personal Knights. She was under orders to watch and report but not intervene with whatever they decided to do. If she hadn't been with them yesterday you may very well have been killed. So their punishment was coming, it was all just a matter of time,” Kylo said.

“I see. Will me being here be a problem for anyone?” Hux asked, wanting to be sure he hadn't made a mistake in coming.

“No. This group is loyal to me and will abide by my choice. But there are always a few who think they know better or want more power or position for themselves. It happens every so often but we take care of that. If Forge and Nova and their little group do not learn from this they will be dealt with accordingly. It's optional to join, but if you betray us there is only one way to leave. They all know that from the start,” Kylo explained. 

“Pretty strict club rules you got going there.” 

“The rules are the difference between us and other Raider bands. We are killers, but we’re not savages. It's part of what has kept this little place safe from others...the Deathclaws help though, of course.”

“So since I am allowed to leave, I take it the rules don't apply to me?” 

“Nice try. The rules will apply to you as well if you decide to stay here with me; well, most of them will anyway. It's the only way to keep the order here the way it needs to be,” Kylo said.

“So you wanna tell me the list?” Hux asked.

“There will be time for that during your meal, for now I need to know what happened to make you leave the Brotherhood, and if anyone will be coming after you,” Kylo said, sliding Hux off his lap and standing himself as Dax returned.

“Mirelurk cakes? Did you really just bring Mirelurk cakes? You are a Goddess and my new favorite person!” Hux exclaimed in excitement when he caught a smell of the food on the covered plate in Dax’s hands. He hadn't actually thought he would get any but the craving hadn't left since he had seen the ocean yesterday.

Green eyes widening in surprise, Dax offered Hux the plate, a small smile on her face as she watched him set about devouring the meal. 

“These are amazing thank you, really thank you.” Hux said with an honest smile. After the rations and two-hundred year-old junk food he had been living off for the past two weeks, these tasted like heaven.

Dax just nodded her head and stepped back behind the display case and resumed her earlier work.

“Dax doesn't speak much, or at all really, there was an accident…”

Dax's glare could have killed with how intense it was when she looked at Kylo. He was quick to throw his hands up and look shamefaced.

“Alright not an accident, it was done intentionally, her tongue was removed, but it's not my place to tell that story. I just don't want you to take offense that she doesn't talk.” Kylo said quickly looking to Dax for approval. Apparently her going back to polishing several knives was enough for Kylo to think he was safe to continue.

“I see...Dax look at me for a moment, do you know this?” Hux asked before (sign language here).

Dax gave a confused look and shook her head.

“It's called sign language, we had some books on it back… where I am from. It's a way to communicate with others using hand signs, if you would like I would be happy to teach you what I know of it.” Hux offered.

Kylo smiled as he saw Dax light up like a child given a gift. No matter what else happened, that Hux had made Dax smile like that, just guaranteed the Knights would lay down their lives for him. It had been many years since she had had anything to smile about.

“We can start whenever you like and…” 

“Getting ahead of yourself Hux,” Kylo interrupted. “First I need to know about the Brotherhood, then you need to take a few days to make your final choice, if you decide to stay then we can see about lessons.” 

“Kylo, it should be obvious I am staying. I left the Brotherhood because I was dying there. The person in charge was breaking me down slowly, he split up my team and grounded me from missions. He demoted me and kept me isolated from anyone I could trust. The mission I was on when you met me, I had been ordered to kill my father. I would have been killed if I stayed any longer, so I left. I wanted to see you again so I decided why not give it a try. If this didn't work out or you had offered in jest then I would leave and figure out something else. I honestly don't know if anyone will come after me or not, I doubt it but one never knows. 

“But what you said to me yesterday and this morning… I want to stay. I don't know if you and I will work out long-term, I don't even know if I will like it here. But I want to give it a try, that much I do know.” Hux said firmly, looking into Kylo's eyes the entire time to make sure he understood how serious Hux was about this.

Kylo hardly let Hux finish speaking before he had pulled him into his arms and taken his lips in a rough kiss. Dax slapping her hand down on the display case was all that stopped it from becoming more than just a kiss. 

“That's good enough for me, I want to try as well. I have a feeling together we could really make something out of this place.” Kylo whispered, waving Dax away and relieved to see her roll her eyes and leave once more. 

“Kylo with my help I will make this the most feared, well-known Raider band in the entire Commonwealth. Everyone will know Kylo Ren and his Knights, and no one will challenge you after I tell you of all the technology out there ready to be taken and used properly,” Hux swore.

“I can't wait, but first I do believe I made you a promise the last time we saw each other and I do think it's time I made good on that,” Kylo purred.

“Lead the way then and show me what you can do,” Hux laughed. For the first time in as long as he could remember he felt… happy… honestly happy. He knew he had made the right choice in coming here and he would make sure no one here found any reason to cast him out. He would fight for this happiness he had found in Kylo and would rain fire down on anyone that tried to take it from him. At last he had found where he belonged. He had found a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr if you wanna chat or toss a prompt at me here [Magicandmalice](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
